halofandomcom-20200222-history
Joyride Studios/Halo 2 Exclusives
The Joyride Halo 2 Exclusives were manufactured by Joyride Studios. All of the figures are based on the characters from Halo 2. Most, if not all, of the figures were released in limited numbers. Campaign Active camouflage Mini Set The Active camouflage Mini Set was released in September 2005 as a NonStopToys.com exclusive. The figures are on a scale of three inches. It comes with a John-117 figure, and a Spartan, Elite, and two Spec-Ops Grunts in Active camouflage. It comes with two Battle Rifles (one in active camo), two Plasma Pistols, and one Energy Sword. Arbiter (Active camouflage) The Arbiter (Active camouflage) was released in November 2005 as a Game Crazy exclusive. It features the Arbiter in Active camouflage. It is armed with a Covenant Carbine and an Energy Sword. It has 18 points of articulation. Brute The Brute action figure was released December 2004 and was a Game Crazy exclusive. It features a different paint job and is armed with a Brute Shot. Evolution Set The Evolution Set was made available December 2004 as a DieCastExpress.com exclusive. It was limited to 5000 pieces. The set came in a metal display case with an embossed Halo 2 logo, which became known as a Halo Biscuit Box. It came with John-117 from Halo: Combat Evolved in Mark V armor and John-117 from Halo 2 in Mark VI armor. It comes with a MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System, a Pistol, a Battle Rifle, and SMG. It also came with three exclusive Halo 2 postcards. Jackal Major The Jackal Major action figure was released September 2006. It is armed with an Energy Shield and a Plasma Pistol. Master Chief (Active camouflage) The Active camouflage Master Chief was released summer 2005 at the ComicCon International from July 14–17 and at the Wizard World Chicago from August 5–7. It comes in active camo and a Shotgun, Magnum and an Energy Sword that are also in active camo. Mini Master Chief The Mini Master Chief figure was a promotional giveaway at Ingram-Micro (Canada) in late 2004 and to the first few, at certain location in Canada, with the purchase (pre-order) of Halo 2 Collectors Edition on the release date (9 November 2004). It is three inches tall, includes a Battle Rifle, and comes in a clear Halo 2 "polybag." Mini Master Chief Prototype The Mini Master Chief Prototypes had two different variants. The first version was colored white, while the other was colored black. Both come in clear Halo 2 polybags, are three inches tall, and are armed with Battle Rifles. *The white prototype was limited to 2,000 pieces, and was given away at the 2004 San Diego Comic-Con. *The black prototype was limited to 1,000 pieces, and was given away at E3 2004. It also has "E3 2004" stamped in white across the top of it. ODST The ODST figure was limited to 1200 pieces and was only available at the San Diego Comic-Con in July 2006. It includes two ODST variants; one "clean" and one covered in a reddish paint. It also includes a paintball SMG and M247 General Purpose Machine Gun. The figure was announced in early July as a "mystery" exclusive, it was not revealed exactly what it would be until just before the Comic-Con. Great secrecy was made to ensure the figure would be a surprise. Its release also coincided with the release of the Halo Graphic Novel. It is taken directly from the story "Armor Testing," where Spartan-062 is forced to grab an ODST and use him as a human shield to prevent herself from being shot. Prophet of Mercy The Prophet of Mercy action figure was released September 2006 as an exclusive at Toys 'R' Us and Hot Topic. It was also available at DieCastExpress.com. This figure has three points of articulation and includes a Gravity Throne. Prophet of Regret (Holographic) The Holographic Prophet of Regret was released July 2006 and was an exclusive at Hollywood Video stores. It features the Prophet of Regret molded in clear plastic. It has 3 points of articulation and comes with a Gravity Throne. Warthog (Battle Damaged) The Battle Damaged Warthog was released July 2005 as a GameStop and EB Games exclusive. It includes a mini battle damaged Master Chief and a Battle Rifle. John-117 figure can be placed in the driver, gunner, and passenger seats in the Warthog. Multiplayer Blue Spartan Set The Blue Spartan Set released September 2006 as a DieCastExpress.com exclusive. This set includes a Spartan in blue armor with white as a secondary. It features 23 points of articulation. It is armed with a M247 General Purpose Machine Gun, two SMGs, a Shotgun, and a blue flag on a stand. Brown Spartan The Brown Spartan was made as an exclusive at DieCastExpress.com and ToyWiz.com. It features a Spartan in brown armor with olive as a secondary. It features 23 points of articulation. It is armed with a SMG, Plasma Rifle, and a Magnum Pistol. Gold Spartan (Battle Damaged) The Battle Damaged Gold Spartan was released July 2005 and was an exclusive at GameStop and EB Games. It features a gold Spartan with orange detail coloring. The figure is armed with a Sniper Rifle, a Plasma Pistol, and a Magnum. This figure was previously incorrectly referred to as the "Yellow Spartan (Battle Damaged)" on the Joyride website. This mistake was later corrected. Blue Spartan (Battle Damaged) The Battle Damaged Blue Spartan was released December 2004 and was an exclusive at GameStop and EB Games. The figure is blue with yellow highlights. It is armed with two SMGs and a Frag Grenade. Heavy Weapons Battle Pack The Heavy Weapons Battle Pack was released October 2006. It includes weapons for Joyride's multiplayer figures. It includes the following: *M247 General Purpose Machine Gun *Plasma Cannon *Rocket launcher *Shotgun *Brute Plasma Rifle *Assault Bomb *Frag Grenade *Plasma Grenade Orange Spartan The Orange Spartan figure was made available December 2004 as an exclusive at Musicland stores. It is orange-colored, with white as the detail coloring. It also features the Juggernaut symbol on its pauldrons. It features 23 points of articulation and is armed with a SMG and Battle Rifle. Pink Spartan The Pink Spartan figure was released November 2005 as an exclusive at DieCastExpress.com and JoyRideStudios.com. It is rated for children aged 8+ and has a "Mature" product rating. Only 2,000 of them were produced and they came in a special edition blister card packaging. It features 23 points of articulation and is armed with two SMGs, an Energy Sword, and a Magnum. This action figure was a reference to Rooster Teeth's popular Red vs Blue machinima. It is the exact tone of color used by the Red Team character, Private Donut. Joyride Studios even went so far as describing the armor as "light red," the same way that Donut does. Purple Spartan The Purple Spartan figure was available in June 2005 and was an exclusive at Game Crazy stores. It features a Spartan in purple armor with lime detail coloring. It is armed with a Rocket Launcher and two Plasma Pistols, and has 23 points of articulation. It is possible that it is a reference to Doc/ O'Malley from RvB, who used both weapons featured in the set, but only had one plasma pistol. Red Spartan (Battle Damaged) The Battle Damaged Red Spartan was released December 2004 and was an exclusive at GameStop stores and EB Games. It featured a red Spartan with white detail coloring. It has 23 points of articulation and was armed with dual SMGs and a Battle Rifle. Slayer 2-Pack Exclusive The Slayer 2-Pack Exclusive was released April 2006 as a Hot Topic exclusive. It included two figures: an Elite and a Spartan. *The Elite is colored yellow with blue as a secondary color. It is armed with a Plasma Rifle. *The Spartan is colored pink. It is armed with a Battle Rifle. Both figures are three inches tall. Steel Spartan The Steel Spartan was released April 2006 and was an exclusive at Toywiz.com. It features a Spartan in gray armor with white detail coloring. It has 23 points of articulation and is armed with a Battle Rifle, Needler, and Magnum. Teal Spartan (Battle Damaged) The Battle Damaged Teal Spartan was released July 2005 and was an exclusive at GameStop and EB Games stores. The primary armor color is teal, but it has three detail color variants: teal, gray, and red. It features 23 points of articulation and is armed with a Sniper Rifle, Plasma Rifle, and Magnum. White Elite The White Elite action figure was released July 2006 and was an exclusive at Toyrocket.com. Only 3000 of these figures were produced. It features 18 points of articulation and is armed with an Energy Sword, Beam Rifle, and Needler. This figure has been spotted at a dealer at the Motor City Comic-Con since 2011 with the Needler replaced with a Carbine. White Spartan (Battle Damaged) The Battle Damaged White Spartan action figure was released July 2005 and was an exclusive at GameStop and EB Games. It features a Spartan in white armor with gold detail coloring. It has 23 points of articulation and is armed with a Sniper Rifle, Plasma Rifle, and Magnum. Other Civilian Warthog The Civilian Warthog was released July 2005. It is basically the same as the regular Warthog, except that it is colored yellow and black and has no turret. You can put Spartan figures in the passenger and driver seats. It also includes and extra wheel in the back. Labeling On each action figure unit, Joyride has included a serial number, which allows you to find out when the action figure was created. The date code has four numbers followed by 'SS' actually stamped or embossed in the cardboard. The first three digits are the date the product was made, and the fourth digit is the year. For example: 2653SS means the product was manufactured on the 265th day of 2003 (9/23/2003).http://www.eplanetx.net/grmach1.html Sources Category:Action Figures Category:Halo 2